


You Look Perfect Tonight

by capuletminyard



Series: Midnight Dancers [2]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff, midnight dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capuletminyard/pseuds/capuletminyard
Summary: As the night envelopes the world, two boys are awake, loving and holding each other





	You Look Perfect Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so so sorry this is so late!!! Glitching and weird auto-deleting is so annoying and ao3 and google docs are now my sworn enemies BUT it’s finally here so:
> 
> This is my secret santa gift for infernox on the simon vs discord. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ((also the title is from Ed Sheeran’s Perfect bc I love these two boys sm))

It was dark when Patroclus awoke. He reached for his lover, but no one was there. This unfortunately wasn't uncommon, but Patroclus was yearning for his love, so he decided to go looking for him. He clambered over to the doorway with a soft yawn, and padded outside to the olive grove. He and Achilles would often come here when they had night terrors.

"Sorry if I woke you again,” Achilles murmured against Patroclus’ collarbone, embracing him as Patroclus reached the tree he stood beside. "I tried to be quiet."

Patroclus let out a small laugh before leaning onto Achilles’ shoulder. "Don't worry," his words were as soft as Achilles’. "It's fine."

Achilles let out a sigh before he pulled the two of them into a sitting position under the tree. "You're too good to me."

Patroclus looked up at him, smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach. ‘This,’ he thought. ‘This is love. This is better than I could have ever dreamed. This is real. And I really do get to spend the rest of my life with him.’

Achilles started humming softly, one of the songs that he learnt when Patroclus first joined him for his lyre lessons. He suddenly jumped up, dragging Patroclus with him.

“May I have a dance?” he asked with a wink.

Patroclus looked down, cheeks reddening, a genuine laugh escaping his lips. “You know I have two left feet. I can't dance.”

Achilles ignored him, deciding instead to grab Patroclus’ hand and pull him close. “Don't worry,” his voice but a whisper, “it'll be fine.”

The two started moving from side to side, holding each other close. No, they weren't graceful, and no, they may not be perfect, but they didn't need to be. They just needed each other.

Patroclus could remember the time he spent wondering why Achilles would spend time with him as boys, all those years ago. He remembered those stories Peleus used to tell them by the fire, remembered the time at Mount Pelion studying with Chiron, when Achilles was right in front of him the entire time. He could remember how it felt when he’d promised Achilles that he would be the reason Achilles was he first happy hero. How it felt when he realised that the person he'd fallen in love with had fallen for him too. And what a joyous feeling that was.

Patroclus looked up and saw Achilles staring at him. He grinned. There was so much love and affection in Achilles’ eyes. Patroclus wasn't a poet, but he felt like he could write verses upon verses about Achilles’ eyes, from their colour, to the way they gleam when the light hits them just right, to the emotion that they hold.

“What are you thinking about?” Patroclus asked softly. It was like this sometimes. Achilles would disappear into his mind, oblivious to the world surrounding him, and Patroclus would be there to gently pull him back to reality.

“You,” Achilles replied, a knowing smile all over his face. “Always you.”

Patroclus flushed happily, the gentle red complementing the deep tone of his skin, before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Achilles’ lips. “You are the daftest man alive. Remind me why I love you again?” His words are met with a soft laugh.

“Because you do.”

Patroclus rolled his eyes. “Your logic is as impeccable as always.”

Achilles winked before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Patroclus’ lips. “You are as gorgeous as you were the day I met you. I must be the luckiest person alive to be blessed with someone as breathtaking, intelligent and astounding as you. I love you.”

Patroclus flushed even more, looking at the ground red-faced. When he finally regained his composure and looked back up at Achilles, he saw the other man had pink cheeks as well. Patroclus had never seen a more stunning person in his life. When he told Achilles so, he was met with a smile and “I’m looking at someone more beautiful right now.”

Patroclus blinked. “Really? I’m not too sure about that. Now come, let's go back to bed. It’s nearing sunrise.” Patroclus grabbed Achilles’ hand and started tugging him back towards the building and closer to their room.

Once the two settled beside each other, they simply stared, trying to memorise every part of the other’s face. Achilles reached out to tuck a lock of hair back behind Patroclus’ ear before pulling him close.

“I love you, Patroclus,” he whispered in Patroclus’ ear. “More than you could possibly imagine.”

“I love you too,” Patroclus mumbled, before finally being reclaimed by the sweet peacefulness of sleep.

There was nothing better, in Patroclus’ mind, than being able to sleep wrapped up in his love’s arms. It was safe, it was warm, and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all wanna hear me ramble about books and other random shit you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lgbtspierfeld) xx


End file.
